kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Spring 2019 Event/E-5
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 8 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 1 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 2 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 10 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Map Guide *This is a combined fleet map. *Three Land Base Aerial Support squadrons are available for sortie. *This map is divided in 2 phases that consist of depleting the respective gauges of the following bosses : ** 's HP gauge at node . ** 's HP gauge at node . *The following ships have damage bonuses at the boss nodes: **At node *** - 1.3x *** , , , , - 1.25x *** - 1.2x *** , , , , , , , , , - 1.1x **At node (only after unlocking the shortcut) *** , - 1.7~1.79x *** , , - 1.43x ****Kasumi, Arare, Isokaze, Kagerou and Shiranui belong to this category too? *** - 1.38x *** , - 1.35x *** - 1.32x *** - 1.3x ***Other DDs- 1.3x(?) ***Other CL(T)s - 1.2x *** , , , , , , , - 1.155x ***Other (F)BB(V)/CA(V) - 1.05x Phase 1: HP gauge at node Q *The first boss of this map is in an abyssal combined fleet. *Route: **'Surface Task Force (STF)': 4BB(V) 1CV(B) 1CA(V) + 1CL 2DD 3XX **There is no speed limitation. **AACI setup is highly recommended to help mitigating airstrike damage from nodes en route and boss node. **Use of as many historical ships as possible is recommended to have an easier time at the boss node. *** and can be especially useful as they possess in built OASW that can help against the submarine in the boss escort fleet (note that the damage will still be weak without any ASW gear equipped). ***Use of / / 's special Cut-Ins is highly recommended at the boss node to make the fight much easier (look at the corresponding ship's pages for more details). ***'LBAS': Sending all squadrons available with a combination of interceptors and bombers to the boss node is highly recommended. ****The boss node requires a range of 6+. Phase 1.5: Unlocking the shortcuts and debuff the boss node *To noone's surprise, there is something to unlock in here as well. As usual, admirals will have to visit certain nodes to fulfill all the required conditions. *Achieve Air Superiority (AS) at air defense node **Route: ***'STF': 4BB(V) 1CV(B) 1CA(V) + 1CL 2DD 3XX ****This can be done right after finishing with the first phase, at the selectioN node choose . ****Set your main fleet with as many fighters and seaplane fighters as possible, you can bring 2CVLs instead of 1CV(B) to make it easier. LBAS support can be considered. *Achieve Air Superiority (AS) at air defense node (MEDIUM+ ONLY) **Route: ***'Carrier Task Force (CTF)': 3CV(B) 2CA(V) 1AV + 1CL 1CLT 2CA(V) 2DD ****You need an AV to route to node . ****Set your main fleet with as many fighters and seaplane fighters as possible. LBAS support can be considered. *Achieve Air Superiority (AS) at air defense node (MEDIUM+ ONLY) **Route: ***'CTF': 3CV(B) 2CA(V) 1XX(not AV) + 1CL 1CLT 2CA(V) 2DD ****Same fleet as before but without AV. ****Set your main fleet with as many fighters and seaplane fighters as possible. LBAS support can be considered. *Achieve S rank at node **Route: ***'CTF': 3CV(B) 3CA(V) + 1CL 1CLT 1CA(V) 2DD 1 fastAV (MUST BE FAST FLEET) **Route: ***'CTF': 2CV(B) 1CVL 1BB(V) 2CA(V) + 1CL 3DD 2CA(V) (MUST BE FAST FLEET) **Node support is recommended to help getting through the nodes easily. **There is a radar check at node . ***You need 0/2/4/6 surface radars on casual/easy/medium/hard in order to safely pass. ***Failure to meet the requirements will route the fleet to ambush node **Node features , plan accordingly. *Achieve B+ rank at node (EASY+ ONLY) **Route: ***'Transport Escort (TCF)': 4DD 2XX + 3DD 1CL 2XX ****Node support is recommended to help getting through the nodes easily. ****AACI is recommended to mitigate airstrike damage from the en route nodes. ****To route to node instead of boss node , you MUST fail the LoS check. *****Bring the least amount of LoS gear possible. ****Node features , however unlike node you only need to achieve B rank which makes things much easier. *Achieve Air Superiority (AS) and (medium+ only) perfect defense during an enemy air raid against your LBAS. **Set your LBAS squadrons to defense mode with your best interceptors to counter the incoming abyssal airstrikes and achieve AS. ***On MEDIUM+ you must also score a perfect defense (no damage received). Phase 2: HP gauge at node Z *Now that the shortcuts are unlocked and the boss node is debuffed, it is time to deal with at boss node **Route: ***'Surface Task Force (STF)': 4BB(V) 1CV(B) 1CA(V) + 1CL 2DD 3XX **There is no speed limitation. **AACI setup on at least a ship ( especially) is recommended. **There is a radar check at node . ***You need 0/2/4/6 surface radars on casual/easy/medium/hard in order to safely pass. ****Failure to meet the requirements will route the fleet to ambush node . ****Ships with 5 slots ( , , , ) are recommended for this purpose. ****Retreating ships with risks of lowering your radar count so keep that in mind before using it. **Node support is highly recommended especially to deal with node where awaits. **Make use of as many historical ships as possible especially for this phase as the bonus is greater and the boss node is very heavy. **The boss has very high armor values, Torpedo cut-in setups on your escort ships are recommended. **Once again, there is a submarine at the boss node. Equip a ship in your escort with OASW to deal with it. **'LBAS': Sending all the bases with 1 fighter/interceptor and 3 bombers to boss node is recommended, sending a base to node before LAST DANCE can also be an option. ***Boss node requires a range of 7+. Map progression Map during the first HP phase at node Q Spring19_E5_p2.png Map during the second HP phase at node Z (but nodes J2 and J3 not unlocked) Spring_2019_Event_E-5_Map.png Full map after unlocking the hidden nodes |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=300}} LBAS flight range